halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Red Team
The Harvest Guy Could the Harvest Spartan have been a member of Red Team? As a side note, he probably isn't dead, as only two S-IIs were truly dead before Reach fell, but that's just wishful thinking. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 16:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Team Omega What proof specifically is there that shows Team Omega as a part of Red Team, let alone being a Fall of Reach subdivision of Red Team as the article at one point suggested? While Red Team is currently the only known team to have such subdivisions, where is the source that states that to be the case for this particular Team Omega? This needs a major fact-check. --Avatar of Chaos 12:31, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't say they were included in the Fall of Reach. We know Blue team wasn't present, as it would have said Blue Team wather than Omega. The fact that Red team splits up into groups and the fact that there are three Red team Spartans AND a sub-division and the naming system kind of points out that Omega is part of Red team.-- Forerun ' 15:34, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Deductive Reasoning. :P-5ub7ank(7alk) 15:36, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Which makes it an assumption, correct? --Avatar of Chaos 05:06, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Speculation is allowed in certain circumstances.-- 'Forerun ' 10:59, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::If the speculation is supported heavily by valid sources, yes.-5ub7ank(7alk) 12:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Then the speculation needs to be better integrated into the article, since it claims that Red Team was a 3 person team, but also discusses Team Omega later on and as far as we know the only known Team Omega was the one featured in Halo Wars. If Team Omega was a subdivision of Red Team, what was Jerome's team's designation, what role did Keiichi play in Red Team, if any, as he was present on Arcadia, and what was the actual number of Spartans that comprised Red Team during this period? The related articles and this article need to be addressed in a consistent manner --Avatar of Chaos 17:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't see any sourcing for Red Team or Team Omega, could you point out which valid sources there are please? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi]] 22:09, 21 May 2009 (GMT) Reversed image The main image on the top of the main article has one problem, the armor is reverse. Notice the shoulder pads. The Seurity like pad is supposed to be on the right arm. But it appears the image is supposed to be like that, due to the fact that on one of the guns you can see "UNSC" written. ImmortalJoshua I noticed it too, so came to this page. After watching the cutscenes from Halo Wars again, the larger pad is always on the right shoulder of the Spartans. I'm not sure where this image was taken from but when the Warthog slides in the jungle, like in the current main image for Red Team, the shoulder pads are how they should be. So it wasn't taken from a Halo Wars cutscene atleast. It's possible that it was taken from an earlier ViDoc or other promotional material which is now outdated. Regardless, you're right, the image is wrong. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:24, 21 May 2009 (GMT) Team Delta's 3 Unknown Spartans? I was thinking about it, and maybe the 3 spartans in Halo Wars, Jerome-092, Alice-130 and Douglas-042 could be the "3 Unknown Spartans."? --Yugiohtipman34 04:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Possibly, but I doubt it.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Red Team in Reach Can we really be sure that the "Red Team" Jun mentioned is the SPARTAN-II unit, and not another SPECWARCOM Group Three team like Noble, Gauntlet and Echo? For one, how would Jun know about that SPARTAN-II team (I find it hard to imagine that Jorge would tell everyone in Noble everything about his fellow IIs)? Secondly, he mentions the team alongside Gauntlet and Echo, neither of which seem to be Spartan-II teams. I know it may be considered far-fetched to think there's another Red Team out there, but hey, Bungie planned to name noble "Blue Team" at one point. If there is some form of confirmation I don't know about, then nevermind the above. - Matt-256 14:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Unless Bungie directly states that the Red team mentioned in the game is not the one we know, it seems pretty far-fetched. Why wouldn't Noble Team know about the S-II teams? They're hold ranks much higher than most Spartans and seem to know a lot of things others would consider secret, mostly due to Kat's curiosity. Also, that transmission where the teams were mentioned was a senior-level message that wasn't even directed at Noble. It takes a lot more speculation to assume they're a separate team than just assume it's the S-II team. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) They are talking about SPARTAN-II Team RED. But they deployed Echo and Gauntlet at different places, so don't think that they were working together. And it wouldn't be Jorge that would have told them. It WAS Kurt-051 that told them. Because it said the Kurt told them all about his adventures of being a SPARTAN-II to teach the next generation!!!Vegerot (talk) 01:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!! S-III [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-have-s-moa 343 has said that Red Team, seen in Halo: Reach, was a Spartan-III unit, much like Noble Team]. This means either that Red Team (of Halo Wars) is a Spartan-III unit, which doesn't fit with the timeline, or that there was a separate, Spartan-III Red Team, which needs a page created. Vessel Of War (talk) 09:56, March 15, 2015 (UTC)